


Help Me

by Donald_Jekyll



Category: Fear Mythos - Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donald_Jekyll/pseuds/Donald_Jekyll





	Help Me

It crawls around, pale, disfigured.

To call out its name is to reap its terror.

It prefers shade, humidity. Areas low to the ground.

It tends to bury its young in fertile soil.

Then it moves on to a new spot.

To escape the slaughter.

It's a blind seeming thing for the first month.

But it learns to see quickly.

The first one to see eliminates its brethren.

Then it nests.

 

There's a pumpkin patch outside my house.

I see it move.

I don't think it will attack.

But I disturbed it when I was mowing the lawn.

I can hear it.

Inside.

Help.

Help me.

He


End file.
